Love Goes a Long Way
by thechilldude
Summary: It's about the Titans battling it out the Brother Hood of Evil, all while finding new love. I hope everyone likes it. And I'd like some reviews. I want you guys and gals to tell me what you think of it. :
1. The Beginning

It all began. The beginning of the end and the end of the beginning, two similar things with two whole different views. Is it so simple, that if you were to know all events preceding certain accusations, that you'd know what was going on? Or have your forgotten . . . ? 

The real question of the matter is not what happened, or how it happened, or even what caused it to happen, but rather who did it, and what will happen to the effect of it. Was this the beginning of the end? Or is it the end of the beginning?

The Teen Titans were bored for once, seeing as how they hadn't gotten a distress call in forever. They tried finding something to do, but were enthralled by something not usual. The door bell had rung and Starfire checked to see who it was. No one was there, however.

"Hey, someone has left a message." Starfire mumbled under her breath, after picking up the message and reading it.

"This is strange. . ." Starfire over stressed.

It read, 'To Robin, Robin I need to you meet you at the abandoned factory. Come alone."

Starfire thought, "_If I give the message to Robin he won't let me go. Maybe he could tell me what it means._"

"Robin . . ." Starfire called as she closed the message.

"There is a note for you," She tells him.

Robin reads the message, and without explaining her, he leaves.

"Robin . . .?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry Star, maybe next time." Robin told her in a serious tone.

"Hmm," She nodded in defeat.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the living room playing video games. Raven was reading a book, as usual, and not even taking it down for a second, seeing as it was to important to, asks, "Where's Robin going?"

"I can't tell you," Starfire replied, thinking that if she told them, Robin would not like to have his team spying on him.

"Suits me just fine," Cyborg chuckled as he passed Beast Boy for the fifth time.

"Dude you can't do that!" Beast Boy repeated as his hover car was destroyed yet again.

Raven actually liked watching Beast Boy play, though she showed no sign of it what-so-ever.

"I can and I just did," Cyborg repeated himself as well.

They did this a lot whenever they played games, continually saying the same phrases.

Starfire felt lonely as she reached the roof of the tower hanging over the rest of the city. Everything seemed to be ants compared to her while she was on top of the tower. "_Why am I lonely_?" Starfire asked. She didn't seem to feel it before, when everyone was just hanging out there at the tower. Maybe she's bored? Raven accompanied Starfire on the roof.

"What's wrong Starfire?"Raven asked.

"Oh nothing."Starfire replied.

"You know that's a lie", Raven said in her usual cold voice.

She never let anyone know how she felt, even when she was trying to help her friend feel better.

"Well maybe . . ." Starfire began, "Maybe something's missing from my life."

"What could that be?" Raven contemplated.

Raven sat down beside Starfire and they observed the view. There was an eerie silence that passed during this cruel and cold minute. They didn't refrain themselves from the view, yet Starfire couldn't think of anything to tell her.

"I'm not sure", Starfire told her as she withdrew from going over the sun rising.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast," Raven whispered to Starfire as she got up and headed back.

"Ok," Starfire replied and followed her friend Raven back.


	2. Lights, Cameras, Action!

I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'd like to say that the Teen Titans are cool! It's my favorite cartoon. Seriously. 

Well anyways, here's the next chapter. They may or may not be long to you, but I'll have plenty more where this came from. Actually, I've already finished the story. I'm going to give you a little suspense with the taking my time to publish them. Sorry, I'm a cruel person I know. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin just arrived at the factory, and waiting for Batman to arrive. He had known it was him, because only Batman wrote in that manner. When Batman also got to the abandoned, disgusting looking factory, Robin noticed that he was not alone after all.

Batman greeted, "Hey Robin, how's it going with you and your team."

"No action", Robin said.

"I see", Batman says, "Well as you can see, I didn't bring you here for small talk."

"I figured", Robin replied.

"We have an important mission for you and your crew while most of us in the Justice League are forced to find Braniac, who's supposedly on Tamaran now.-"

"You're kidding", Robin gagged.

"If I were truly joking, you think I'd be here?" Batman asked.

"No. . ." Robin concurred, seeing that this was no joke.

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

"It's simple. We're putting you and your team in charge of protecting this world."

Robin's eyes became stars as he began flying. Robin's dream had always been to protect the entire Earth, but he had always been to small to do that. Obviously, Batman had seen that Robin was old enough now to watch over Earth and guard it from any invaders or criminals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin returned with the great news he begged each and every last one of them their answers to be yes. Beast Boy and Cyborg said that it was ok.

Beast Boy had a blue cape on from nowhere and he said, "Watch out evil doers, because BB wonder is coming to town!"

"That's wonderful," Raven commented on Beast Boy's statement.

"Well, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Oh that shall be wondrous how we will protect mother Earth." Starfire announced, practically imploring Robin that she come along.  
All but Raven had said yes, and Robin had confidence that even she would say it to an opportunity such as this.

"What makes you so sure we can handle this kind of operation anyways?" Raven asked after hearing Robin's plead, "We're only kids, and we don't know what kind of evil's out there."

"But Raven . . ." Robin said, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as it sounds."

"You think?" Raven considered.

"Yeah. . ." Robin coaxed her.

"Well . . .Ok." Raven said.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg yelled a victory cry.

"But if it turns out to be to hard don't come crying to me!" Raven demanded.

"You got it", Robin stated as if he were a kid asking his mommy for a treat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their first mission as protectors of the world was against the Hive Five, who only composed of five villains rather than six, due to kid flash convincing Jinx to change her ways. Becoming the new protectors of the world for at least a little while has brought them closer to bringing down the Brotherhood of Evil, or at least so Robin thought.

The Shadow and the Eye both were brought down by Cyborg and Beast Boy; Cyborg had used his sonic cannon, and Beast Boy had transformed into a pterodactyl and smacked with his tail. Starfire and Raven were battling Mammoth and Billy numerous.

Starfire punched Mammoth on the chin with her undefeatable strength, while Raven said, "Asarath Metrion Zenthos." All of the Billy Numerous' who were created from the original, attempting to stop Raven, had failed and been ensnared by her powers. She launched them all to the side where they popped out of the air, leaving one last Billy Numerous unconscious.

Robin and Gizmo were struggling with their opposition in order to bring the other one down. If only Gizmo had another second, and he'd actually have defeated the poor Robin. Robin's cane snapped when he blocked Gizmo's attack. He had used his cybernetic leg which he controlled from a portable backpack.

After Robin lost his cane, he pulled out two of his trusty knifes curved shaped and red. They were very sharp and could cut through steel. Gizmo, unaware of what was coming next, kept up his usual attacks and never changed his strategy. That was a bad move! Robin defended two of his on-coming attacks and then doubled up.

Robin caught Gizmo off guard. He slashed his enemy's backpack while he had the chance. Gizmo fell back with little time to recover as Gizmo lain there with one of Robin's knife stuck up to his face. Gizmo knew it was over for him.

The Eye chose his heat seeker to track the fast Beast Boy, and wherever he went, Shadow would follow. Beast Boy was shoved back by one of Shadow's attacks, only to be knocked out himself by Cyborg. "Boo yah!" Cyborg called. Eye blasted him with a laser, which Cyborg dodged, and jumped towards him.

Mammoth returned an attack to Starfire hoping to catch her off the lookout. Starfire saw his attack coming, and recoiled from his rampage. She shot him with a star bolt. Quickly, Mammoth fell and did not retrieve his balance. He hit the ground hard.

Cyborg ended up defeating Eye and the Teen Titans had a victory once again.

"Alright Cyborg! An I for an eye!" Beast Boy smirked, making fun of that giant Eye guy from the Hive Five.

Suddenly, out of the blue, which everyone was absolutely befuddled by, Raven giggled. They were speechless, until Beast Boy had something to say.

"Raven, is that you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes it is", Raven replied, trying to forget what she had just done.

It was no use to Raven to just deny the fact that she laughed. However, controlling her powers, which she could not show much emotion, regained it after her little out pour.


	3. The Watch Tower

I'd just like to say, it is an honor just to be submitting these stories. Without the Teen Titan's origional publishers this would not be possible, so I thank them o.  
This will be the last chapter I submit without reviews. So everyone, knock yourselves out. Read all you like and please review. I don't care what kind of review (negative or positive or whatever) it is, I want to know. And for those of you, there are some I know, who want to say all this and that (bad language, just bad stuff in particular), I'll tell you now, I can't be hurt by it. Other than that, I love all kinds of reviews. :) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans returned to the watch tower, where one of the last remaining members of the Justice League United stayed on Earth. Well, technically he was not even on Earth himself, since the Watch Tower laid in the depths of space, revolving around the Earth.

The member's name was John. "Hello, welcome back. Did the High Five fall as planned?" John asked.

"Yeah", Robin returned his unrequited greeting.

Beast Boy and Cyborg made themselves both comfortable. Starfire did as well when she went to the kitchen, to find just what she wanted, Sad pudding. She did not know why she had found it there, seeing as this wasn't her usual place that she'd find her food stored, but she did not bother asking.

Raven was listening as Robin and John were conversing, with Robin being as serious as he usually is.

"I just hope we can bring down the Brother Hood of Evil before anything else serious happens. I really don't want to be dealing with two tasks at once." Robin said.

"No Hero should have to deal with those kind of decisions by himself or herself. Perhaps I can use my telekinetic powers to sense where they are?" John suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe they'll sense it themselves and trace it back to here. Still, anything's worth a shot. As long as it's not making anyone bait", Robin declared, not wanting to loose anyone in this battle to end the Brother Hood of Evil.

"I'm sure that would not happen, seeing as none of them have telekinetic powers like I", John replied.

John began to summon his powers to locate the Brother Hood of Evil. First he closed his eyes, and like Raven did whenever she needed to sense someone, he meditated. However, he did not chant the words that Raven had to, to focus her powers on a certain point.

"Robin, why can't I do that?" Raven asked, knowing full well she can do this as easily as he.

"Well for one thing", John answered for Robin, "I have more experience. Another reason I have found is I can sustain un-detection much easier than you can. I believe it would be safer if I-"

Raven did not let him finish, for she was leaving. She would not take excuses, for she did not trust this person, even if he was on the Justice League United.

"You have to excuse Raven. Sometimes she acts-" Robin began.

"Irrational?" John finished.

"Yeah-" Robin returned, cold.

"And then he goes-" Beast Boy said, finished a joke with a good punch line, but then was cut off by Raven pulling him away.

"-Hey", he stated, unexpected that this would happen.

Raven took him to a closet, where no cameras were, and no sounds could be heard from. Beast Boy, confused by this new development, blushed. He had thought this would be some sort of confession of deep gratitude.

"I don't trust John", Raven said simply.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, a little down.

"Why's that Raven?" he asked.

"Well . . ." Raven said, cutting herself short, "It's just these events happening so fast. First Batman, who _never_ came to Robin after he deserted him meets him without the teams consent. Then he goes off and tells us that the _entire_ Justice League goes off to find one man. Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?"

Beast Boy did not know what to say. Raven put up a good reason to suspect something is up, but what could Beast Boy do about it?

"You maybe right Raven, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. We can keep our eyes peeled for other suspicions though." Beast Boy countered, seeing nothing else he could do.

"_Beast Boy is right. Even with his small brain, he's smarter than all of us. He knows just what to say_." Raven thought.

She didn't realize that she was holding Beast Boys hand, seeking for info from him. She let go and returned her hand to her side, which had sent a little fluster of excitement going on when they realized what happened.

Recovering from her blush, Raven apologized, "Sorry," as quickly as she could.

"Yeah I'm too", Beast Boy returned.

The two returned to the bridge slower than they retreated from it. Cyborg was waiting, not for Beast Boy or for Raven, but an Explanation. Starfire had returned, not knowing what just happened, and began woofing down her sad pudding. Robin, on the other hand, sought no explaining from either of them, as he knew quite what was going through Raven's mind.

"Were you two making out in there?" Cyborg asked, teasing them.

Beast Boy couldn't think of anything to say, so he sat there frustrated and unable to speak.

"Don't-even-kid like that. . ." Raven said harshly, on the verge of blushing again.

"Oh you were weren't you?" Cyborg asked, not approving of the answer.

Cyborg had always wanted to see Raven and BB get together, and as much as Beast Boy wanted that, Raven did not.

"Dude, please. Raven doesn't want to talk about it." Beast Boy said, covering for her.

"Friend Beast Boy. Tell me, what does Raven not want to do the talking about?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Uh. . .Nothing. You don't need to worry about anything Star," Beast Boy said, loosing track of what he was covering up.

"Ok", she answered.

"I have something," John started as he closely came out of his meditation.

"It's faint, but I can sense it. They're out in the middle New York in Manhattan." John said, "We'll go there in the morning."


	4. Clever Disguise

**I'm not sure if my last three were much of a success. I know it kinda starts out slow with all the action and romance and stuff, but trust me it will get here. I don't know if I did a good enough job on it either, and, well, that's for you all to decide.**

**Oh yeah, in this chapter there's something going on with Raven and BB and I was wondering, since I am very new to this and this is like the first website I've been to where I've published anything, is it appropriate within the limit of the ratings when they are in the bathroom? I know it already sounds like it is, but just check on it, and if it is, you can tell me, and I can quickly change the rating up a notch.**

**Well right now that's all I've got. **

**Time for the answering!**

**Strix Moonwing - Nice story! Love the BB/Rae! I like the way the plot is going. I hope we get to see more of the Brotherhood of Evil especially Rouge. Oh...can you put a battle between Rouge and Beast Boy! Since their both shape-shifters! Keep writing!**

**thechilldude (that's me. :)) - I'm already working on that. I'll lean that in towards the end since, well, Beast Boy doesn't really get a chance and I can't change anything within the first 3 chapters. Thanks for bringing up that idea, I've considered it and I'm putting it in already.**

**Oh and, please keep up the ratings. You help me, as individuals become a writer, and I have to be steered in the right direction lol. I don't want to become a poor writer. :-p**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, All the Titans were asleep, and including John, who wasn't even a part of them. Raven had trouble sleeping so she went to take a shower. It didn't take to long for her to finish her shower, she noticed that a green fly was watching her after she already dressed.

"Come out Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Sorry Raven, I wanted to see what's up. How come you can't sleep?" BB replied as he morphed back into his human form.

"It's none of your business," Raven said in her usual tone.

"Right" he remarked, "I feel sad though that you aren't able to sleep. So what's wrong?"

_"He's sad? He's sad for me? No, it has to be coincidental."_ Raven thought.

Changing the subject, Raven started, "So what were you doing in here, while I was washing?"

Beast Boy hadn't realized he intruded in her privacy.

"Uh. . .I. . ." Was all he managed to get out.

"I hope you enjoyed it," She began, "Because that's the only time you get to."

She forced him out with her powers, and punished him for being rotten. Beast Boy fell back into his bed, and before he could even say he was sorry, Raven had already turned into her quarters.

"Ah. . .I'm so spent. . ." Beast Boy stared at where Raven used to be.

He thought, _"I don't think she even knows what I go through for her. Sometimes, I don't think she even notices when I secretly protect her in battle. Gosh, she is so beautiful. I couldn't live without her, so I mustn't let her be taken from me. I will protect her until the day I die."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after everyone has had quite ok sleep and is now well rested enough to travel to Manhattan, they pack up for the big day ahead of them. All of them had hoped that they would find the Brother Hood of Evil and bring them down. The question was, how? Well, no one knew exactly, but at the very least they were prepared with the materials in such any cases as to where one of their allies would fall.

There would be no sacrifices today, for that was not their objective and was not an option. They must all survive at the very minimum, but completely locking the Brother Hood of Evil up was satisfactory as well.

When they arrived in Manhattan, with John along, they followed him into the place where he sensed the Brother Hood of Evil. Most of the Brother Hood of Evil was there, expecting the six to be there.

"Something is wrong," Starfire mumbled to Robin.

"I know what you mean Star. It's as if they knew we'd be here." Robin concurred.

_"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"_ Beast Boy yelled.

All the titans were caught off guard. Every last one of them were falling apart from all the stress they had to put on, just to survive. Plasmas punched Beast Boy and Cyborg at once.

"Asarath Metrion-" Raven chanted, getting cut off by an electric current blasting her.

Her nemesis was Overload. She hadn't had the time to recover from his attack as he kept attacking her. She was getting worried. Beast Boy ran over to her and turned into a tyrannosaurus rex. He tried eating overload. Overload ended up holding his jaws apart, and escaping from his grasp.

Robin didn't understand what was happening as Danny drove his motorcycle towards Robin. He blasted him with a gun, which Robin dodged, only to be knocked down by Fang. The Spider, with his four long legs that looked very strange along with his very strange head, battled Robin while he was down.

Starfire attempted to save Robin from his treacherous quarrel. However, Starfire had her own problems as Kitty went on a rampage towards her. Starfire also had to deal with many other villains that seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Killer Moth was also battling Starfire. Starfire was overwhelmed before she could do anything, and was forced to use her secret weapon.

Starfire blasted everyone off of her with her fierce blasts that surrounded her form. They all fell back, except for Brother Blood. He was made up of mostly machine, like Cyborg, our metal friend.

He attacked Starfire with all his might, which was a considerably large sum of power. Starfire couldn't hold him back as he forced her to the ground.

Robin made it for the exit trying to defend himself from the spider man and Danny and the new opponent Mad Mod. Mad Mod was using his usual disguises and tricks to bring down Robin.

"Quick John, help!" Robin panicked as he looked at John.

"Sorry Robin, but this is for your own good." John replied.

"What!" Robin asked as he ran out of time.

Robin didn't have the time for an answer as he ran from his team, but not without one last order. This order wasn't one that he liked, for it meant that they'd all be split up until he returned to each one.

"Retreat! Split up!" Robin yelled

He had known that this was a tricky move, but he didn't know what else to do, when he was so badly damaged. This was a bad time to be battling with the Brother Hood of Evil. If he had known they planned for him and the rest of his crew to come, he would not have acted so hastily and fallen into the trap. Yet, he was still discouraged by one thing. How did they find out?

As he retreated further, he realized one thing. As John began transforming into Madam Rouge, he really hated himself. How could he have been so easily fooled. Robin knew that he had let the team down really bad, but he couldn't look back. His order had already been called. He had to hope they could escape themselves.

Cyborg shot his cannon as he tried his hardest to escape himself. Madam Rouge pushed Cyborg away from the exit. Beast Boy carried Raven away from Overload. She was still unconscious as Beast Boy turned into a bird and burst through the window above. Overload followed their trail.

Cyborg forced his way through the crowd of villains to Starfire, who was badly injured. He had no time to heal her so he put her on his shoulder, blasted a sonic cannon at Madam Rouge, who was forced to move out of the way, and taking the liberty of bursting an exit for himself and Star.

As Cyborg reached the middle of the city, he realized no one was on his trail anymore, including the titans. He sighed relief, he had hope that they had gotten out as well. That was the hardest clash they had ever fought.

Cyborg quickly treated Starfire. After the procedure was complete, she slowly awoke.

"W-Where. . .Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe now, Star," Cyborg growled, for he remembered how Robin deserted them at the time when they needed him most.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked, curious.

"I'm. . .I'm not sure," Cyborg confessed.

"I see. . ." Starfire replied, "Do you know how we got through that unharmed?"

"I'm not so sure we came through that unharmed, and I don't really want to talk about it," Cyborg said.

Starfire didn't talk anymore. The two of them rented a room at a hotel for the night. The two had nice beds, but they missed the rest of the crew there with them, wherever they went.

Meanwhile, miles away in a forest, were Beast Boy and Raven, alone as well.

"Great, I'm stuck with you," came Raven full of sarcasm.

Beast Boy looked down, not feeling like replying to that. Raven saw his depressed face, and just knew she had said the wrong thing. "Since when have I cared how Beast Boy felt?" Raven thought.

"Wait, I didn't mean it-", Raven began, sounding as troubled as a mouse with a cat.

"It's ok, I got what you meant," Beast Boy said, "Well, we should go to sleep. . ."

A dark feeling in Raven now, that told her she did something really bad and hurtful to BB. She wanted to say something, but now she couldn't. He wouldn't let her. He thought she would just hurt him again.

Raven knew that he had protected her back when they were fighting the Brother Hood of Evil, which she would practically die if it weren't for him. So she couldn't help but feel pity for him.

Finally, regretfully, she fell into a deep slumber along with Beast Boy, with him on one side of the opening, seeing as he didn't want to mess with Raven at this particular moment in time, and Raven on the other.

Robin was in a cave when he realized just how bad he messed up, and he knew he could never be forgiven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Rouge entered their normal training room and she trained for what seemed like three hours. It was early in the morning, and this was a on a regular basis that she had done this.

She was just finishing up, when the brain entered.

"Madam-Rouge. That was good work setting up the Teen Titans like that. Do you think you can do it again?" He asked.

"There won't be any need to now that we have them split up, they will need to use their communicators just as planned", Madam Rouge spoke.

"Oh. How-silly-of me. I had almost forgotten that we had bugged the last one we obtained. Now that we can listen to their conversations, we can also track their positions." the brain countered.

Madam Rouge and The brain laughed with all their might for they knew their plan was working. These simple-minded Titans never knew what hit them.


	5. Brothers in Arms

I don't have much to say here, though I am probably about 1/4 of the way through. I'm sorry if that's a bummer. keep up reviews. (just 10 reviews will do) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin forced his doubts out of his mind, seeing as all they were doing was keeping him from getting in touch with his friends. He needed his communicator.

"Robin in, Cyborg you there?" Robin asked.

"Yo Robin, What was that all about back there!" Cyborg yelled, not even concerning who else was listening in.

"Look, I'm sorry," Robin stated, "but I was really hurt. . ."

"I'm sure you were Robin. . .Did you know Starfire almost died? She was fighting way more villains than you were too!" Cyborg attacked.

Cyborg actually sounded much sleepier over the intercom than Robin thought he would have. After all, it was around ten in the morning and that was when everyone was usually awake. Perhaps Cyborg hadn't had a good night since Starfire was so badly injured.

"What can I say I'm sorry?" Robin yelled back suddenly, loosing control.

"You're the one that promised us we wouldn't need to worry about this kind of trouble!" Cyborg returned.

Robin was left speechless. How could he? He had known he done the worst possible, yet hearing it from Cyborg really proved it. "_What have I done_?" He asked himself.

"Raven was right, we shouldn't have come." Cyborg replied to Robin's silence, "Cyborg out."

Beast Boy woke up with Raven in his arms. Beast Boy let go of her quickly in fear that she would get angry with him. He had tossed and turned in the night, but when he felt something push up against him, he hadn't realized it was Raven.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Beast Boy apologized repetitively.

Raven slowly came to. At first with her eyes closed she yawned. When she opened her eyes to Beast Boy not even angry at him, understandingly, she yawned again.

"Good morning Beast Boy," She greeted as she wiped away the crust in her eyes.

Beast Boy was perplexed when he saw her this way. "_Isn't she supposed to be mad at me?_" Beast Boy asked himself. Raven heard his thoughts, being toned into them for the first time in a while.

"Why would I be mad at you Beast Boy? You saved my life. . ." Raven sighed as she got up a little carelessly.

"I. . .What?. .You heard that?. ." Beast Boy asked.

"Sorry if you don't like me reading your thoughts. . ." Raven apologized for one of the first times in her life.

"_What! She. . .Raven. . .Sorry_!" Beast Boy asked himself, really confused.

"If you don't want me to be sorry, then you can go away." Raven said a little colder than before.

"It's my thoughts." Beast Boy said a little to simply.

When the two of them were done talking they went to the river where they drank from. Then they received a call from Robin.

"Robin in," Robin said from the other side.

"Hey Robin", Raven said.

"I'm sorry for running away from you guys yesterday. I was hoping, however, that we can regroup somewhere today." Robin said.

"Sure," Raven replied, not checking her surroundings.

"Yikes!" Beast Boy yelled.

"BB quiet," Raven called.

"Is everything ok?" Robin asked from the other line.

"Yeah, Beast Boy's just annoying me again." Raven announced.

Beast Boy started running away from the scenery. He was surely scared of something. Raven hadn't noticed the danger.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked just before she fell to an attack.

Overload had punched her. He was going to take Raven down.

"Raven? Beast Boy? Raven!" Robin yelled through the communicator.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled just as hoarsely as Robin just had.

Robin knew something was wrong now so he put away his communicator. Beast Boy's body slammed Overload as an elephant. Overload grabbed a hold of some branches overhead and lunged back at them. Beast Boy shape shifted into a blue jay and flew away from his fumbling attack. Beast Boy returned as a gorilla and pounded the heck out of Overload.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire and Cyborg were getting free breakfast from the bar inside the inn. Just as they began eating, Plasmas entered the inn and started wrecking everything.

"Ah you picked the wrong day to mess with me!" Cyborg roared.

"Friend Cyborg, I sense disturbance in your voice. What is wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Not now Starfire." Cyborg replied.

"_What just happened? I felt weird, as if Robin were next to me. How is that possible? I do not see him anywhere. . .I feel. . .lonely again. . ."_ Starfire thought.

Cyborg began attacking Plasmas, first with a sonic cannon and then punching and kicking him. Starfire was too distracted by her thoughts to fight. She tried, but she only got in the way of Cyborg. Cyborg fell to Plasmas as Starfire failed to attack.

"I do not understand what is going on," Starfire pleaded, "Forgive me!"

"Whatever. . .Just get out of my way Starfire. . ." Cyborg said harshly.

Cyborg tried his best to fend off the overgrown beast, but it was to powerful for him to face alone, and he did not want Starfire's help since all she did was get in his way at the moment. He did not know what was wrong with her but he didn't take the time to ask or understand why.

Meanwhile, Robin was having trouble dealing with yet more of the villains from the Brother Hood of Evil.

"I don't have the time," Robin snarled.

He quickly faced them all and took them out. He couldn't change the past that he had engraved, but he could change the future for the titans, and he knew he wanted to change it for the better.

He ran quickly all the way over to where his transmission with Raven and Beast Boy last occurred. He knew that if he traced it back he'd eventually find his friends, and possibly their foe.

To no avail did he ever find his friends. All he found was Raven's communicator on the ground. Was he to late?

More enemies from the Brother Hood of Evil strike Robin from behind. He couldn't handle them all as they tucked him into the ground. Red X, who wore a certain costume Robin once used to trick Slade, helped him.

"Why are you helping me?" Robin asked, wiry of being crippled by the awesome attack.

"Aren't you just glad that I'm helping?" Red X asked.

Red X finished off the last of the bad guys before giving a hand out to Robin. What was his motives?

"What do you want?" Robin asked feeble minded.

"Whatever I want, and seeing as we both need each other's help, I trust it you'll trust me," Red X obliged lightly.

"I've got no other choice," Robin stared at Red X.

Robin took Red X's hand so he could get up easier. He only did this so he could help his friends. He couldn't do this on his own.

"But don't think we're on good terms just quite yet." Robin accused Red X over nothing.

Cyborg was finished. Starfire recovered her temporarily lost powers when she saw her friend fall painfully. Starfire took out Plasmas with her uncanny, but powerful punches. She despised her friends being hurt. Plasmas stretched out his arms and sucked Starfire into him. Starfire exploded out of the Beast made of zits and shot him with her eye laser.

"Friend Cyborg, please awake. I can not bear to see you unconscious." Starfire begged.

He did not awake from his snooze nor did he show any sign at all that he was alive. Starfire became frightened that her friend would never awake.

Just when she was about to give up on her departed friend, so she thought, he came back online, rubbing his head where it hurt most.

"Oh. . .My head!" he complained.

"Oh Cyborg you're ok!" Starfire explained, hugging her friend being so happy that she's alive.

"Of course I am ok, it's me." Cyborg joked around.

Cyborg and Starfire signed out of the inn and set off for Robin. The sooner they regroup, the sooner they could plan. Cinderblock arrived before Cyborg and Starfire got to far. Cyborg pushed Starfire out of the way right as Cinderblock kicked him.

"Get out of here Star!" Cyborg yelled.

"I must help," Starfire said.

Cyborg countered as he tried to hold back the giant beast, "There isn't much you can do Star, save yourself!"

Starfire attacked the Cinderblock, but as soon as she did, more criminals came to the aid of their fellow friend. Starfire and Cyborg tried their best to battle them, with Cyborg annoyed that Starfire didn't follow his commands.

Cyborg was pummeled into the pizza palace. A young man was at the counter, scared for his life because he knew there was something odd going on outside. He had seen most of the commotion, and not seeing that every day made him terrified to go out and take the trash with him.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked.

"Just a hero," Cyborg replied.

Cyborg punched Mad mod down, who was one of the bad guys aiding rock man, and tripped over something obnoxious. When Cyborg got around to seeing the texture and size of this repulsive object. It was a ghastly piece of rock that came from Cinderblock. It was no ordinary rock.

"Ewe. . ." Cyborg said in disgust.

There was a nasty odor that reminisced a very common, yet foul.

"Is that poop?" Cyborg asked,

Cyborg needed help, but his only help so far was being dragged away. Cyborg ran to Starfire in hopes of saving her, but Cinderblock returned and clobbered the living daylights out of him.

"Quick now!" called someone from above.

"Right," replied his brother.


	6. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

The plot is unraveling, I think. well here's chapter six. please review.

I don't like this story as much as my other one because, well, this story just doesn't have that feeling there, does it? Well anyways, I still plan to finish making this story, even if it is poorly done, and then I can go onto another, and do better on others. Afterall, this is the first story I've writting on this site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A big thunder clasped the wind and traveled all the way down to the bottom. It attained the spot in which all the villains, none of important names, and all of them stopped to hold their ears. Then lightning hit the ground and forced and spread all of them away from the spot.

The two people who helped Cyborg and Starfire were very two familiar people. Their names were Lightning and Thunder. They had become good guys since they last saw the Teen Titans, trying to help whom ever they saw in need of rescuing.

Lightning and Thunder joined Cyborg and Starfire. All of the bad guys ran in fear of the two brothers, whom were a great team.

"We saw you in need of liberation." Lightning stated.

"Thanks." Cyborg expressed gratitude.

"What has been life for friend Lightning and friend Thunder?" Starfire asked.

"We're-", Lightning asked in return to Starfire's question, "We're friends?"

"He-he," Starfire expressed with a gleeful joy.

"We've been fighting these guys all over the place for a couple of months now. What do they want?" Thunder said.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg said plainly, "but have you seen Robin around?"

"No, we have not I am sorry," Thunder replied.

"We discovered about a secret warehouse across the city where we found this metal," Lightning declared.

"Explain to me what a house of wear is exactly?" Starfire asked.

"A warehouse is a storage facility," Cyborg explained, "Let's check out this metal."

Lightning, Thunder, Cyborg, and Starfire all got to the warehouse where they exposed to be some sort of exploding bomb. It laid in the middle of the floor where it was visible to the naked eye. If it had been next to the gears and pipes that crossed, they could not possibly have found it.

When they neared this contraption with its crazy parts a screen at the top revealed a villain of great power. The titans had not seen this one in a long time, and they had hoped they would never again.

"Good afternoon, Starfire," Slade greeted to in particular, "We will see each other soon, I hope. In the mean time, see if you can survive."

Slade's face disappeared from the screen as it changed to static. A countdown began from five and ending at one. When the countdown began all four of our heroes ran for the exit. At the exit, Lightning blasted the bomb with an electric bolt to see if the bomb would stop.

The bomb wouldn't stop, but luckily he had waited until the exit to do so. At two, when he shot the bolt of electricity at the bomb, it exploded, and pressed up against him. He fell into the others as they all fell as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat down on the roof of some tall building. He thought of the past when he was a good leader and could travel ways with his team at his side. "_Why couldn't I do it? I could before!_" Robin said to himself, starting to beat himself up.

He thought of the past also when he enjoyed just spending relaxing time with his team mates, and friends.

(Flashback)

Robin would wake up, and Starfire would be there to greet him.

"Good morning Robin. Did you have a pleasant night with the sleeping?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, thanks Starfire," Robin stared at his alien friend.

She would follow him all the way down into the kitchen. He ate in peace with her, while, usually, Beast Boy would already be eating tofu. Cyborg would usually be playing games, seeing as he ate early. Raven would casually float or walk down the hall reading a book.

After breakfast, Robin would go exercise in the gym with all the equipment. Starfire would practice a lot with him. In fact, Robin understood it to be that Starfire spent a lot of her waking moments with Robin, whenever she could.

One day, as if he got fed up with it, asked her to lighten it up a little bit. She didn't seem to subject to it out front.

"I. . .I could do that for you Robin." She stated, not leaving eye contact, but showing no sign of hurt.

Robin went down that day and ate as usual. Raven came down, today with _Charge of the Light Brigade_, and sat in the kitchen. She didn't take notice to Robin being there and eating.

Without looking, Raven said, "You could've hurt her."

"You mean Starfire?" Robin asked, not getting her off his mind.

"Yeah," Raven claimed.

"Well I didn't," Robin smirked, "At least, I don't think I did."

(End of Flashback)

Robin missed the times where he could be with Starfire. He was so happy then, just being able to spend time with her. She had also given up most of her time with him. Look at how he repaid her. "_I broke her heart_", he thought out loud.

Robin was sure he had hurt her how he treated her that day. He hadn't yelled, which he was fortunate for, but even telling someone they were annoying them a little could do it too. Then again, Robin did need some free space, so he then put it aside and returned to the matter at hand, which was finding Beast Boy and Raven.

"_Where are they_?" Robin asked himself. They could be anywhere and he had no clues except to go back where he found all those members of the Brother Hood of Evil again. He didn't want to go back alone, or even with Red X, seeing as he too could be tricking him just as John, or Madam Rouge, had.

In the end he decided it was best if he went looking for Cyborg and Starfire, whom he thought to be free at this point. He also thought they could be captured as well, and he could be tricked by Madam Rouge again, so he also needed to be absolute that it was Cyborg or Starfire, when and if he ever found them.

He informed Red X of his plan so far, and seeing as how he wanted as much help as possible, agreed to go looking for them.

The way Robin was going so far, he really needed his friends this moment. If he couldn't see his friends, he thought that he would die. So he hoped, and hoped, and hoped. He hoped until he would find them that he would find them and he would find them if it cost him his life.

Deciding that it was futile just to search all of Manhattan, he called Cyborg on his transmitter. No answer. Robin then retraced Starfire's communicator, and see if he could find them that way. He found that she was not to far. Starfire was about five blocks away.

Wasting no time, he and Red X ran in the direction of the signal of Starfire's communicator. Robin needed to get there as quickly as possible, and every second could count.

Robin and Red X arrived to see that Cyborg and Starfire were alright. They were, however, with two familiar faces.

"Lightning-Thunder!" Robin exclaimed, unable to make out a real sentence.

"The one and only," they both said simultaneously.

They explained that they would help just as Red X had. Once everyone was on the same page, they made out for the factory in which the titans found all those villains from the Brother Hood of Evil.

"So Robin, how are you this fine afternoon," Starfire asked politely.

"Starfire, I'm sorry about earlier." Robin said, feeling nervous.

"Oh Robin it is ok. I forgive you." Starfire replied, being fair.

Robin added, "You can follow me around as much as you want when we get back to Titan's Tower."

Starfire seemed to be happy after Robin said that. It was how he invited her to it that made her feel special now. Her worries then returned her other friends, who were imprisoned as Robin said.

"Let us look for our friends first." Starfire stated.

The six of them breached the factory, in hopes that they'd find some sort of clue. One thing was for sure. It was abandoned again, just as it had been before. With no one there, it was fairly easy searching for anything that might lead them to the aware bouts of Raven and BB.

Each of the six of the group searched a different area within the factory. They found two important pieces of evidence. One piece was a torn piece of fabric that came from Raven, which Robin knew this by just looking at it. The other piece of evidence was an obvious clue to where the Brother Hood of Evil were.

"Dear-poor-Robin. I have in my possession two of your Teen Titan friends." chattered the brain from a recording, "If you want them back you will have to give up your beloved Starfire. We will meet at your tower in four and a half hours. The brain over and out."

"What should we do? You think we should give it a shot?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we can give them a fake Starfire, but I don't want to give the real Starfire," Robin said.

"It is ok, Robin. I will look after myself I promise." Starfire said.

"To risky Starfire, better let me handle it-" Robin said.

She interrupted him, "Robin I think I can take care of myself."

She felt like a War monger right about now, with Robin treating her as if she were a little child who couldn't even do as much as to take care of herself.

"Sorry Star, didn't know how you felt about it," Robin said, turning over a new leaf.

"Robin, I'd rather be imprisoned than my friends," Starfire suggested.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Red X asked.

"No!" Robin and Cyborg both explained in chorus.

It was settled at last. Starfire suggested that she be the bait, and so she was. Robin still had a bad feeling about all of this, for everywhere they've been so far, he felt that the Brother Hood of Evil had them in their clutches.


	7. Imprisoned

This chapter is mainly about Raven and Beast Boy. Please review:) And...finally...!finally I started back up on this...I'll start sending them out like crazy just to get it over with lol... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke to find her companion still out cold. She was somewhere where she couldn't use her powers to escape, and she couldn't contact her friends. Her and BB's communicators were taken away from them, so even if she wanted to call them, she had no way of knowing how.

Raven didn't know where she was, which was really bad because she had absolutely no idea where to go if she were to escape, not saying that it was possible to. She was well bonded to this tissue that coiled around her. It was soft, yet tough as nails as she couldn't break free of its grasp.

After many failed attempts at breaking free, Raven decided trying to revive BB. No matter which way it was turned, she couldn't punch or kick him. She had duck tape over her mouth in any case so there was no point in trying to yell, seeing as it won't be heard anyways, and all Raven would be doing was hurting her lungs trying.

She felt a sense of failure and pain in her stomach and heart as she ran out of ideas to do something, if anything at all. She tried scrambling around and see if the commotion would wake Beast Boy at all. Everything she had done had failed and Beast Boy remained asleep for hours. Raven was panting trying to get Beast Boy awake.

By the end of the fourth hour she had given up all hope of freeing herself and Beast Boy. She had also given up hope that Beast Boy would awake and save them both. She was loosing hope as well for the other Titans to rescue them. Her powers hadn't returned either, and she was growing hungry from the long time it has been since she has eaten last.

Just when all hope was lost, Beast Boy awoke with a most uncomfortable scream. He fluttered around and morphed, but to all avail that he could not break free from the tissue the linked him just like Raven could not escape from the tissue that bind her.

"What's happened?" he asked.

No answer did he hear from Raven. They couldn't look at each other, seeing as they had their backs turned to each other. When Beast Boy didn't hear Raven's voice he got worried.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called.

He tried turning around, but he only saw her from the corner of his eye for a second before he fell back to his original position. By the second Raven's situation seemed to get better and better.

"_Wow. . .What a fine mess I'm in_." Raven thought. She then figured that since she couldn't transmit thoughts to her friends on the outside, maybe she could at least transmit thoughts to her friend on the inside of the barrier.

"_Beast Boy_," She thought, trying to focus getting her thought through. Beast Boy reacted to her thoughts. He looked for a way to get through to her but he didn't know what to do himself, with him in such an awful predicament.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, flustered.

"I have some duck tape over my mouth, could you try getting it off?" Raven asked in her thoughts.

"I'll try", Beast Boy proclaimed.

Beast Boy tried getting his arm free from the tissue that slowly put more pressure on him as he gripped his arm slightly further away from himself. The harder he pushed against the tissue, the harder it pressed back.

BB slowly morphed his hand, not his whole body, but his hand alone into a smaller animal's hand to see if that would work. It helped, rather than completely altering his shape and body, by confusing the tissue a little. For a little while it didn't know how hard to press down on it. It seemed to change whenever Beast Boy changed, unlike Raven's, which just bound her to a long pole and discontinued Raven's ability to use her powers.

It took quite some time to free his hand, but once freed he maneuvered around to see if he could reach the duck tape around Raven's mouth. He had quite some difficulty now, for no matter what he did to change himself or his properties, it wouldn't effect the outcome.

Beast Boy managed to get to her mouth. Ripping it off, the duck tape fell to the floor as Beast Boy's hand fell to the side. He gripped it with his other hand, while still stuck up against the pole in which he was bound to, and rubbed it a little.

"Ouch. . ." Beast Boy said, "This stuff is tougher than cotton candy."

Raven couldn't help but giggle to that as she needed the relief from all the stress she has been having for the past four hours.

"Well, this is a perfect time not to be like myself," Raven said, thoughtful of her present circumstances.

"Why's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh come on. Don't you think it's strange that I'm not using my powers to get us out or something?" Raven teased.

Beast Boy didn't get it. Raven waited for him to get it, but that never came. He was clueless on what to say too, so he kept quite.

"I can't use my powers in here," Raven said with a happy tone.

"Why do you sound happy then?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well now I can show you how I feel," Raven stated, "And to be honest, please don't tell anyone this, but I think your jokes are very funny."

"That's encouraging." Beast Boy countered, "What will you do if I tell?"

"Then I'll scramble you," Raven said, showing him a little anger.

"Easy or hard boiled?" Beast Boy joked with his usual accent.

"See, that's funny," Raven giggled.

Raven and Beast Boy took the liberty of their time imprisoned together to get to know each other a little more. They also took a good look around the room, seeing as there was much else to do.

They were trapped in a small quarter not large enough for more than just them. The walls and floor and ceiling were completely white, without any shades of color what-so-ever other than the dirt that stained the walls and floors. There was an air vent next to Raven that sent in heat to warm their bodies, and there was a fan on the wall next to Beast Boy to cool their bodies.

Lighting was provided at the dead center of the room, which was in between Beast Boy and Raven and the poles that they were stuck to. There seemed to be no doors, however, which was very odd if you consider the fact that they were placed in here from someone on the outside.

Perhaps the strangest thing of them all, further more, was the cell phone that was placed on the desk of in the corner where Beast Boy was just barely able to reach. Why it had been placed there, was only as clear as it sounded.

It seemed that whoever that placed them in hear wanted Beast Boy to answer the phone if they were to wake up and if the call came through. Beast Boy reached the phone and pocketed it. He then turned to Raven.

"Raven, what do you think of this place?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think it's nasty and we need to get out of here," Raven commented on the dirty floors that they hung only around two feet off of.

Beast Boy also noticed that he had a tape in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and read his name out loud.

"Beast. . .Boy," He said, not being able to read to well.

"What about your name?" Raven asked.

"My name is on this tape." Beast Boy said.

"Let me see it." Raven said.

"Ok." BB said handed it over to Raven.

Raven knew that she had a tape player in her hands, but she didn't understand why someone had placed it in her hands. When she heard Beast Boy had one in his pocket she understood it was for her to play.

"Welcome Raven and Beast Boy, to your graves," came in a voice, "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is you might survive if Robin gives Starfire to us, or you might be lost to them forever if he doesn't give me Starfire by six. Don't go searching for a way out because the only way out is to come in."

The voice stopped playing. Raven played it back through from the part where it said _Don't go searching for a way out. . .the only way out is to come in._

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure, I need to meditate on this for a little while," Raven said.

Beast Boy decided that it was best not to disturb Raven while she was in her meditative state. So he looked at the cell phone. He admired it, for it was the only beautiful electric device in this closed space. If only he could call. He had tried calling on it once or twice, but it was an only receiving type phone, not the type you can make calls with.

Beast Boy sighed knowing there was no way to call and it wouldn't be receiving any calls any time soon. He waited until Raven came up with an answer. Until then he was alone in this room, or so it felt like.

With Raven in this state, you couldn't act like she was in the room, for it felt like you were without her. This was how Beast Boy felt.

"Sorry, but I can't keep myself quiet anymore!" Beast Boy announced after several minutes.

"No it's ok", Raven replied, "I can't come up with anything that might help us."

"Whew," Beast Boy remarked, "I was getting worried you'd get mad at me."

"I should be the one Sorry. I made you feel bad last night," Raven sighed, "Although, I think it was last night."

"You don't have to be sorry for that, I already forgot see? To be honest I was sad about all of us being split up," Beast Boy explained.

Raven felt much gladder Beast Boy wasn't mad at her. He meant a lot more to her than he thought he did.

"We can only get out if they can come in," Raven told Beast Boy, from which she understood after that meditation, "Just thought I'd let you know."

"Yeah well, I'll take them on just you see. . ." Beast Boy said, suddenly getting boxing gloves on his hands.

"he-he," Raven giggled once more.

"Raven, how come you're never like this back at the tower?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven knew the question was bound to pop up. She wasn't sure if she was ready to answer or not, but thought it best to tell him.

"Well, . .Those powers that I have go crazy if I start getting emotional, and I don't want to hurt my friends, especially you-" Raven said, realizing that that came out.

"Raven," Beast Boy began, "I'm sure, if we get out of this, I'll give you something special."

"Can't wait," Raven replied, looking forward to whatever it was that Beast Boy was going to give her.


	8. Trading

Here's the next chapter. It's very sad what happened with Star and Robin TT. Man these are so short! Good thing I'm just going to quickly finish this one. Believe me, I've got some better ones now. LOL. Oh well, I still like it. It's qualities good. I think the monkey guy's name is like Ma Sha Malu to or something like that...but i'm to lazy to figure out, so you'll just have to bear with me here.

* * *

Robin, along with Cyborg, Starfire, Red X, Lightning, and Thunder, traveled back to Titan's Tower to proceed with the accusation of trading Starfire for Raven and BB. Robin had gone against it at heart, but he and Starfire were forced to repress to such an unsophisticated trade.

Once they made it to the tower, the brain, arriving with Madam Rouge that good for nothing Shalala (I think that's his name; I can't remember his name), also got to the tower.

"I think you will be most preoccupied with Beast Boy and Raven once you see what they've been through," Madam Rouge stated, glaring down Robin.

"If-you-give us Starfire, we-will be most happy to give you what your heart most desires," the brain stammered.

"Who I most desire is Starfire, but it seems you won't let me have her." Robin says defensively.

Starfire hears him say "have her" in particular. "Robin wants me. . ." Starfire thought to herself. She began blushing and stared at Robin.

"Starfire? Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"Not quite," Starfire confessed, turning him around and hugging him.

"_Starfire. . ._" Robin repeated in his mind, but could not form the words in his mouth. Robin got a whole new feeling in his stomach and also in his heart. He wanted to be with her, but knew this was not the time to say something.

"I'm sorry to ruin you're reunion, but we have a business to do," Madam Rouge said.

"Don't let your guard down," Robin whispered to her.

Starfire nodded as she went to Madam Rouge, Shalala, and the brain.

"As promised, we're giving Beast Boy and Raven back to you," Madam Rouge avowed.

Shalala took out a remote with a strange setting to it. It had a giant red button in the middle, and several dials and switches that surrounded the button. Shalala turned the switches and spun the dials. He then pressed the button and out came Beast Boy and Raven.

They came out of a box under Shalala's, Madam Rouge's, and the brain's feet. Cyborg and Robin caught the unconscious Beast Boy and Raven. The evil people laughed once more before they left with their prize, Starfire.

Starfire didn't want to go, and she began crying because this meant she was parting with Robin once more. She blew him a kiss, which Robin saw, and really regretted doing this. He ran towards them, his hand extended for her to reach.

Starfire saw his hand out for hers as they departed. Starfire held out her hand as well, with an outpour of emotions. However, she was held back by Shalala as they got further apart. Robin tried to gain ground, but Cyborg and Red X held him back.

"It isn't fair!" Robin yelled as he punched the ground in agony.

"Life's not fair", Red X remarked.

"We'll get her back," Lightning told Robin.

"Well, we're more prepared to finish them off." Thunder said, sure they were going to win soon, for a lot of the villains were arrested.

(Flashback)

_Lightning and Thunder saw Cyborg and Starfire get defeated by multiple enemies. Lightning thought that it was a good idea to call the police, so he ran to a phone nearby to call the police. He told them what street and all and they said they'd be on their way._

_"You think this will work?" Thunder asked._

_"Sure it will work", Lightning replied, "All we need to do is keep them busy for a little while and then the police will get some for sure!"_

(end of Flashback)

* * *

Robin and the others went back inside with Raven and Beast Boy. They took them to the infirmary and made sure they were ok and all. They were ok, though, with many scratches.

When they awoke, Robin and Cyborg were waiting. Neither of them were the same. Raven was monstrous, more than usual, and Beast Boy acted like a brat. Their personalities were so messed up.

"Uh, . .Cyborg? You know what's up with them?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, but you go on out of here and get some rest, tomorrow's a big day."

"Yeah. . .I hope Beast Boy and Raven are ok." Robin said.

"I'm sure they are", Thunder said as Robin was laying down on his couch and talking to the world.

"Yeah? Well tell that to them." Robin said with a hoarse throat.

"That's no way to talk to my brother," Lightning told Robin in a hinting way.

Red X had already gone to bed to prepare for the new day, and the others slowly turned in for the night themselves.

Cyborg stayed up a little longer to find out what was wrong with Raven and Beast Boy, but nothing seemed to come up. At last, Cyborg gave up the search for the cause of this mysterious phenomenon, and decided it was best to continue his investigation tomorrow, when there was daylight and he had more sun to work with.

The time passed so quickly while they were asleep that it seemed to be only seconds when the crack of dawn came and they were awake once more, with nasty attitudes about the new day. Cyborg especially didn't like how the time flew during their sleep and he needed more.

Robin gave him the opportunity to sleep longer as he was wide awake himself and had nothing better to do than to search for the cause himself. Robin searched for about an hour before he came to one conclusion.

"They were brainwashed." Robin said as he put away his breakfast.

"Seriously?" Cyborg asked, still a little sleepy from the night.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if they can help." Robin declared, "You remember when we were trapped in those wooden puppets and our bodies were being controlled by the puppet master?"

"How could I forget?" Cyborg asked, getting those disgusting thoughts back into his mind about how someone else was in his body.

Red X listened intently as Lightning and Thunder were snoozing from the boring conversation.

"Great, I knew there was something going on with the trade!" Cyborg yelled, which woke Lightning and Thunder straight up, literally.

"So you're saying we traded someone who could actually help us defeated the Brother Hood of Evil for two pathetic beings who don't have control over their own bodies?" Red X asked.

"When you put it that way," Robin said, discouraged by that fact, "Yes", he admitted.

"This. . .Helps a whole lot," Red X said sarcastically.

Raven and Beast Boy came out and began eating quietly to themselves, as if no one else was there. Beast Boy ate a ham sandwich, which creped Cyborg out. Raven didn't drink her herbal tea like she usually did, but soda, which creped Robin out, and what creped everyone out most of all was that they could stand each other.

"Did anyone see what I just saw?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah we did," Robin replied.

"To. . .Creepy," Red X commented.

"Well now that we're back to zero, there's one last thing I have to look at before we can be considered their tracks to be dry." Robin stated.

"Yeah, what is that?" Red X asked.

"The tower up above in space," Robin stated.

"You can't mean there again, what do you think we'll find?" Cyborg asked.

"Well Madam Rouge was up there as John, there's got to something useful up there." Robin replied.

Red X revised, "What have got to loose?"

"I say go for it all the way!" Lightning cheered.

"Yah I'm with Lightning and Robin all the way," Thunder chuckled.

Just then, Beast Boy and Raven both attacked Robin, Cyborg, Thunder, Lightning, and Red X. Whoever brainwashed them still had them under their control and ordered them to attack.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you," Red X promised.

Robin, Cyborg, Lightning, and Thunder all headed for the space station. When they got there, they again, began looking for whatever they could ever find that was out of the ordinary. Unlike the abandoned factory where they found clues, they found nothing at the tower.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Lightning said.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

"Meteor!" He yelled.

"That's no meteor! That's a-" Cyborg panicked, not being able to finish his sentence.


	9. Time to Fight

We're getting pretty far into it. I don't think this will last much longer. 14 more pages... :( 

Is it getting pretty good though? Well I want to know as much as possible in reviews.

OK Now I know the gorillas name. But just in case I over look a few "Shalala's" just know who I'm talking about. lol. again, I'm sorry. I just realized how short the real chapter 9 was, so I combined the original chapter's of 9 and 10...so instead of 15 chapters, there will only be 14 chapters.

* * *

Whatever it had been, it burst through the window, sending the air flying out into the depths of space. It was some sort of alien of some kind.

Cyborg fought it to keep from loosing his head to its sharp claws. It was orange and big and had the claws of a large sized scorpion.

What happened?" Robin asked scared like when he ran to the bridge.

Thunder ran along side Robin to see what the commotion was about. He wished he hadn't, when he saw the scorpion like alien. He and Lightning retreated to the ship, while Cyborg and Robin remained fighting it.

The scorpion jumped towards Cyborg. Cyborg dodged and Robin shot a bunch of his explosive boomerangs. The scorpion snapped the boomerangs, only to have an explosion cover its face. Cyborg powered up his cannon.

"Sonic boom!" Robin ordered.

Robin jumped into the air, throwing three more explosive boomerangs right in front of the beast's head. At that second, Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at the scorpion monster. A bigger explosion was pushed against it.

"Boo Yah!" Cyborg shouted.

It fell back into space unconscious, while Robin and Cyborg tried their best not to fall into the sea of space. They made it back to their ship to regroup with Lightning and Thunder.

"Yo man what was that all about?" Cyborg asked as they got back.

"We got scared," Lightning said defensively.

"We got scared too, but you didn't see us running," Robin smirked, "You have to have more courage than that."

"We do most of the time," Thunder said.

"Yeah well, there's nothing more we can do here," Cyborg said, "But there is one thing I do question."

"Yeah, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"If John was really Madam Rouge, then where is the rest of the Justice League really?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably where Batman said they would be," Robin said, knowing that Batman never kids or lies.

"Yeah, but what if Madam Rouge was pretending to be Batman too?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin began, "but there isn't time to wonder. Let's go back to Red X."

Cyborg, Robin, Thunder, and Lightning all returned to the Teen Titan's tower to find Red X there waiting. Raven and Beast Boy were both stuck to the wall with x's. A lot of stuff was ruined thanks to Red X's battle with the two titans.

"Why'd you go and wreck everything in the living room?" Robin asked.

"Would you prefer me to destroy the whole building?" Red X asked.

"Not really. . ." Robin said, a little disgusted in the way Red X carries out his missions.

Red X was given what happened back on the tower in space. He was quite interested. He then seemed to know exactly what to do.

"We're going to Wonder Woman on her home island." Red X stated.

"What?" Everyone said at once, with the exception of Red X.

"Well, if you think about it simply, In order to take a massive amounts of heroes, you'd have to trick them. There's no way the Brother Hood of Evil is strong enough to take the whole Justice League United on, so they tricked them, and from the sounds of it, using Braniac." Red X said.

"That leaves just two of the Justice League members that are on foot, and the one in the tower. They didn't need to worry about the two on foot, the Flash and Wonder woman, but John was a different story. John never leaves the tower, so they had to lie again to force him out of the tower. What they did to him, I'm not sure of yet." Red X continued his story.

"After they emptied the tower, it was simple to gain access to the inside and deceive you, the Teen Titans as well. They wouldn't have to lie about the Justice League leaving to fight Braniac, whom wasn't even going to fight them, all across the universe." Red X finished.

"What I don't get," Cyborg interrupted, "is how they got so many of them to leave at once."

"It was simple if _Braniac_ told them he was more powerful than anything. The Justice League United didn't doubt it a bit, since Braniac had always gotten so much more powerful so quickly and a matter of little time. As for why John didn't call the Flash, or Wonder woman, they were probably either on vacation or on a mission." Red X explained.

"Why couldn't we go to Flash for help?" Thunder asked.

"Flash could be anywhere," Robin said, picking up Red X's explanation, "But we know where Wonder woman was, or she would have seen that the tower was empty. She'd have suspected something and called them back or something."

"Yes," Red X replied.

"That still doesn't explain one thing," Cyborg affirmed.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Why did the Brother Hood of Evil need Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure about the answer to that," Red X said simply, "But I'm sure if we continue the search for the Brother Hood of Evil, we'll find out the answer to that as well. . ."

* * *

What next? Starfire was having trouble seeing straight. The only thing she could see was what was in front of her, which was a very large machine. She recognized it because it once almost ate the planet. Well it wasn't exactly going to eat the planet.

The machine was a quantum singularity generator. She did not know what it did, though she was sure it was not a very good object.

The brain was starting it up, or rather Shalala was. There was a cord that went from Starfire's back to the machine. The power of the machine was much stronger than before, thanks to Starfire's tameranean powers.

The reason they had to use Starfire was because their machine was badly damaged in their last fight in which the titans defeated them. Another reason was Starfire's powers added to the destructiveness of the quantum singularity, or black hole.

When the machine began draining Starfire's energy, she felt a large pain from her body and a green light radiated out of her. The energy transferred from her to the machine and thus powering it.

_"I wish Robin were here. . ."_ Starfire thought as she began to blush, "_I can't believe all we've been through up until now. . .I feel so close to him and yet, yet I am so lonely. . ."_ A warm feeling fluttered through her heart when she ever thought about Robin._ "I don't. . .don't understand this feeling that makes me happy. . ."_ She thought.

"It's to bad it'll kill her," Madam Rouge pointed out.

"Yes. It-is a shame. However, some sacrifices must be made." the brain said.

* * *

Robin and the group made their way to Themiscara (is that the name of Wonder Woman's home island? Well whatever the name is they went to Wonder Woman's island). They asked for Wonder Woman.

"Why are men on our island?" Wonder Woman's mother asked, making her guards put up their defenses.

"Well you see. . ." Robin began.

"Well?" she asked, persistent upon getting her answer.

"It's important that we see your daughter, the princess of Themiscara," Robin said.

"Why is that?" Wonder Woman's mother asked.

"We're trying to find her, she's in the Justice League, right? Well we have a problem." Robin said, "It's urgent that we found her."

"Very well, take them to her, seeing as she will be the last one they see, ever again." she demanded.

Robin had a very bad feeling they wouldn't have an easy path outside of this island. None of the others thought either.  
When they entered Wonder Woman's room in the palace they were glad they were with a Justice League member at last. She was an adult and she could help a lot.

"Robin?" Wonder woman asked, knowing this was urgent already.

"We're trying to find the members of the Justice League, John wouldn't have told you anything would he have?" Robin asked.

"No, sorry. Why?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because, all of the Justice League is missing," Robin said.

"You can't be serious," she chuckled.

"It's a safe bet they could be," Red X stated.

"Then what do you want me to do about it? I'm on vacation?" Wonder woman asked.

"Well, I've got one member missing now, and two more are possessed, I can't exactly stay calm!" Robin said, detested at this conversation.

Wonder Woman wasn't proving to be any help, like Red X planned her to be. What was Red X's plan if Wonder woman wasn't any help? What would they do?

"So. . .Who do we have to blame?" Wonder woman asked.

"The Brother Hood of Evil," Robin accused.

After some serious explaining Wonder woman came up with one solution to their problem, and if it wouldn't work, there wasn't much else she could do. Everyone decided it was a good shot to try her plan. It wasn't that much different from when John searched for the Brother Hood of Evil, except she wasn't going to try to look out for John, but the real John to look out for her.

There would be two major reasons this would fail. One of the major reasons is that John could've been enclosed in a space in which John couldn't send out thoughts to them. Another major reason was that John might not be paying attention enough to answer their thoughts.

After what seemed forever, Wonder woman got in touched with John, a space alien from another planet, who belongs to an extinct race. He told her where he was, and everyone followed her to North City, which conveniently was north of Jump City. There was the base in which laid within the city, but only under it.

"From here on out, I cannot travel with you." Wonder woman said, "I'm sorry, but you are all big and have grown greatly."

"As if I care," Red X intervened.

"Thanks for your help, I'm sure he would've only expected to call back to someone from the Justice League, so I can rest knowing that you were the right person to come to." Robin said.

"Thank you," Wonder woman replied.

Wonder woman gave the final directions into the entrance of the base. Robin and them followed it all the way, until they were in the base, in which they couldn't possibly use Wonder woman's directions that were only from up stairs, and they were downstairs.


	10. Stars Airborne

The chapters are starting to get shorter. I should put more romance in there shouldn't I? 

Last chapter I completely forgot to start changing the names of the gorilla. This chapter I will try. Monsiur Malla...that's the name of the gorilla I've been calling Shalala. I wonder how the name Monsiur Malla diminished to Monsiur Malla. LOL. Wierd...

* * *

They ran to the biggest room in the base, which composed of nothing but metal for walls, which held a giant machine Robin knows he's seen before. The quantum singularity generator. It was hooked up to Starfire in the back with a pipe running from the back of the quantum singularity generator to the ceiling, circling around, and back down to Starfire.

Overload, Brother Blood, and more unknowing nemeses attacked Robin's group. Robin wanted to order it as if all of them were the titans, but he remembered that none of them were titans except for Cyborg, so he was hesitant on calling the order.

"Uh. . .Attack!" Robin ordered awkwardly.

Lightning and Thunder took on Brother Blood. Cyborg took on Overload, and Red X and Robin took on Slade.

Lightning shot a lightning bolt down at Brother Blood at the same time Thunder sent a jolt of sound waves, or thunder, at him. Brother Blood was yelling while he was at his electrocution ceremony. He ran after Lightning, seeing as he would do the most damage.

Cyborg shot a second and third sonic cannon at Overload, which he dodged most. On the third sonic cannon, Overload fell back to the attack. Cyborg then jumped into the air and stomped on the big guy. He looked for energy quick, but didn't get it in time as he was knocked out, and returned to a chip.

Slade held a pole in one hand and a knife in the other. The knife belonged to Robin, and he had taken it from him when Robin least expected it. Red X threw an X at him. Slade took the pipe in his hand and defended with it. When it attached itself to it, he swung it around to send it back at him.

"Here, I think you dropped something," Slade said as it came at Red X.

Red X was stuck to the wall by his own X. Robin came at Slade with all he had. Robin was much better now than he was before, and could take on Slade by himself. Slade was quite impressed with what Robin could do now.

"Good Robin," Slade said as if he were teaching him the ways of the samurai.

Thunder tightened his grip as he bound Brother Blood with his arms. Brother Blood had little he could do until he was freed, so he tried giving Thunder the hardest of time.

Lightning shot another lightning strip down at Brother Blood. It knocked him out. Thunder fell as well and was unconscious. Lightning slapped Thunder to try to wake him.

"Brother wake up," Lightning said.

Cyborg had just finished fighting and defeating the last of the weak villains. He had been fighting the remaining of all those that were in the Brother Hood of Evil. The brain, along with Shalala, came out to see the fight. The quantum singularity came closer and closer to eating this planet. Any minute it would begin sucking.

"I foresaw this happening. However, I still need more time. Call in the High five." The brain ordered.

Shalala invited the High five, which came in pretty fast. The Eye, Shadow, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, and Gizmo all fought Lightning and Cyborg. Lightning thought it to justification if he helped Cyborg out this time.

Their combined forces proved a difficulty for the high five for the moment, and all they needed were to stall for time. Cyborg relied on Robin to stop the quantum singularity.

Robin noticed that if he didn't act soon, there'd be no way of stopping it. It was getting so huge that the entire room was nearly engulfed by it already. Robin quickly threw his trusty boomerang at the pipe that connected Starfire and the machine. No later did Slade go harder on Robin than before.

Red X cut free of his trap and went for Shalala and the Brain. Shalala jumped down and punched Red X back down on the ground. The boomerang hit the pipe and instantly Starfire broke free from its grasp.

Cyborg shot the eye, who shot a laser back at him. Shadow tried attacking from the open, but Lightning shot him with a jolt of electricity before he could try. Gizmo stomped on Lightning, but was taken down by a mad Thunder.

"No one touches my brother and gets away with it!" He yelled.

"You snot nosed lizard brain! Ah!" Gizmo cried as he fell down.

Mammoth thundered all over Thunder. He did his best to bring him down. The two buff men just couldn't take each other down. Cyborg doubled his power with a second sonic cannon, while the first kept going. The Eye couldn't adapt to the change and fell back.

Billy Numerous multiplied and overthrew Cyborg. Lightning got up and used the last bit of his energy to blast the remediate area and caused them all to back off. Billy Numerous returned, but to late now as Cyborg was ready to take them on.

Mammoth fell to Thunder. Thunder held onto his leg as Mammoth struggled to get back on his feet. He pulled Thunder down and they thrashed about on the ground like children. Cyborg sighed as he took all of the Billy Numerous down. He passed out where he lain himself.

All in all, Thunder, Lightning, and Cyborg showed they were as good a team as The High Five. Now that all of them were passed out on the ground, that left the Brother Hood of Evil without pawns to play.

Starfire flew to Robin where their last hope yet, Slade, was fighting Robin. She assisted in taking Slade down, which afterwards Slade had no way of overpowering the two, since both of them were much better than before alone, and together was to much for him.

"I never expected to win this battle, but. . .I-have found-another-way to comeback to your strategy, young Robin. Fair-well." The brain called out as he, Monsiur Malla, Madam Rouge, and their war general all left on a ship once again.


	11. Tragedy

This is even sadder... I can't believe this happens. No, it's all a dream right? I have to be dreaming! 

Well enjoy! keep up the reviews too! Oh yeah, I'm just going to finish this off. I've determined the number of chapters I'm going to have. 13. This is the 11, the 12th is composed of three chapters because I felt they were way to short, and the final one is composed of just a single chapter, but the last, longer chapter. I still say it's all short. Well, now that you know just how many chapters, there's only going to be around 20,000 words. That's not a lot at all. That's like...SHORT. Plus it goes so fast. I needed to put more effort and more detail into the story, which lacked so much detail, but I'm to lazy and not inspired to work with this piece anymore. So...it's just going to stay the way it is.

* * *

"Victorious!" Starfire stated, all happy that they were able to defeat The Brother Hood of Evil in battle. 

"It's not over Starfire, not just yet," Robin said.

Robin wasn't mad at Starfire for not watching out, for he was just glad she was ok. Everyone regrouped as Robin, Red X, Thunder, Lightning, Cyborg, and Starfire all checked the battle.

"There's one question. Where's The Puppet Master?" Robin asked.

"Wait, maybe he's hiding." Cyborg said as he checked around.

There was no one around, so The Brother Hood of Evil had one last pawn and another ace up their sleeves. What else did the Brain have in plan. Had he known that plan A was going to fail? If so, why even bother?

Red X got what he was looking for, the Brother Hood of Evil's stash. He was a happy man now, for he was rich.

"You sure you won't come along?" Robin asked as Red X refused to come along.

"I got other places to rob kid, catch you later," Red X said.

Before Robin could stop him from completing that task, he disappeared into the abyss. Cyborg came back with no evidence on where the Puppet Master could be. They filled in Starfire in their present situation, and how Beast Boy and Raven were under the spell of the Puppet Master.

"So, it is vital that we find the master of puppets?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, much so Star," Robin replied.

* * *

The group took off back to the Titans Tower to get some well deserved sleep. After all, it was a long day. They had done what they always dreamed of doing, which was defeating the Brother Hood of Evil. There was one last battle the had to intake, but who knows when that was.

Robin hoped that the battle would be soon, so he could be rid of the Brother Hood of Evil once and for all. He also hoped that the battle would be soon because he wanted Raven and Beast Boy to be back to normal.

Thunder and Lightning slept at the tower for the second night in a row. Everyone agreed that it was a good thing that they slept there because they didn't get company that often, and Terra's room had been empty ever since she left to join Slade.

Those times had been bad when she had been Slade's apprentice. There was doubt in everyone's mind that she could return to their side. She had, but at a cost. Her body turned completely into stone. Raven had promised Beast Boy that they'd find a way to reverse the effect someday.

That day had never come yet. No one knew just how to do it. Robin knew that if he found a way, Beast Boy would like that.

Robin went out to the roof to look at all the stars. The night was still young, even if the sun was already down, and Robin felt he needed some fresh air. Starfire joined him up on the roof.

"Oh yeah, I promised you could follow me around if you wanted didn't I?" Robin asked, being aware of his words, and being true to them as well.

"Friend Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked, sensing his voice alter as he spoke.

"Oh. . .I'm just tired of the Brother Hood of Evil." Robin accused.

Robin accused his nemesis's quite a lot. He loved the fight, but he always accused them of doing something they never did. In reality, it was his lust to stop them that causes his ailments.

"I understand." Starfire announced to him.

"Star," Robin began, not sure how to put it into words, "They didn't hurt you while you were imprisoned did they?"

"I felt somewhat of pain that you speak of," Starfire told him plainly.

"Thanks Star," Robin said, "for answering that. Now I have something to hate them for. Other than the fact they are trying to destroy the planet, they hurt my friends a dozen times over, and they seemed to outwit me every step of the way. I don't like the fact that they hurt you most of all."

Starfire blushed hearing him say this. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say? "_Why does Robin constantly look after me, even though he knows I am much stronger than he and tougher. Is it the same feeling that I feel the need to protect him far more than my other friends? Or his presence…"_

Robin saw her blush and he turned around, back to space and the stars above. He watched in awe as the stars twinkled in the night sky and revealed the most beautiful site he could ever see.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Robin asked.

"It is most beautiful. And the fact of watching it with you makes it all the better." Starfire said.

What was more spectacular about it, was there was a rainbow like wave from the arctic circle in view. It was yet more gorgeous than the stars themselves, as it seemed to perfect the view. Before they knew it, They had gotten close and Robin put his arm around her shoulder.

A wonderful feeling came through Starfire as Robin did this. She felt protected in his arms. She felt as if the moment would never end. She wished it wouldn't either.

However, a large blast from space, out of nowhere, interupting their grande view and great time, hit the ocean and began traveling to the tower. Robin and Starfire went from peaceful to frightened in an instant. It was so unexpected to happen that they were caught of guard, and fell back from hearing, looking, and breathing the light.

Robin and Starfire ran back down the Tower in hopes of waking everyone. This was going to be a rigorous run. The two woke everyone in the tower and seized Raven and Beast Boy, who were lifeless at the moment, by the hands and escape.

As they all reached the ocean, they saw Titan's Tower be disintegrated into the rock below. Who could've done this? Only one person. Or only one group, that they knew of at the moment.

"The Brother Hood of Evil. . ." Robin said.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"They must be using the Justice League United control tower up in space." Robin said firmly.

"Want me to get the T-ship?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. hurry up to, I don't want them to destroy anything else." Robin ordered.

Cyborg went to get the T-ship, while everyone else floated above the water in the ocean. The part of the ocean in which they floated on wasn't to far from the island.

Another light began terrorizing everyone. Robin saw this to be no coincidence, seeing as there's no was to tell that they were still down there and alive.

"Brace yourselves! Oh and. . .Get out of the way!" Robin yelled.

Starfire grabbed Beast Boy and Raven and flew out of the way. Robin began swimming away, and Lightning and Thunder tried as well. They grabbed their hands as it hit them.

"Thunder!" screamed Lightning.

"Lightning!" screamed Thunder.

At that exact moment, Lightning and Thunder were both gone. Robin saw them disappear._ "They. . .They are really gone. . ."_ Robin thought.


	12. Failed

It's getting intense:) This is the longest chapter...of this story...

* * *

Cyborg came back with the T-ship, when everyone got inside, which Starfire helped Raven and Beast Boy since they couldn't help themselves.

Just as they reached space, another light explosion was sent their way. Robin saw this one coming, and knew of only one possible way they could avoid it.

"Split up. Starfire, try and get Beast Boy and Raven out of the way, and make them follow you if you can." Robin demanded.

The entire group split up, with Starfire forcing Beast Boy and Raven out of the way in the neck of time. The light hit where they were right as Starfire got them out of the way, including herself.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin took different routes towards the tower. The tower was well protected and guns shot everywhere. All three of them were forced to damage the very expensive and very elaborate tower. They took out many guns, took out the shields to the cockpit, and last but not least avoided more oncoming light strikes.

"Cyborg! Get in quick and take out the shields from the inside!" Robin ordered.

Cyborg flew in right as the shield repaired itself. Cyborg got out and sighed relief, for if he waited another second, there would be no way to get inside. Now all he had to do was take out the shields. He took out a check list and checked off something that said "enter the tower".

He ran to the engineering room and saw the switch to turn off the shields.Monsiur Mallajumped at Cyborg and stopped him from switching the switch.

"I believe we have some unfinished business."Monsiur Mallastated.

"Yeah, I believe we do. Like kicking your but!" Cyborg roared.

They ran to each other, Cyborg ducking to one of Shalala's punches and punching him himself. Monsiu Mallablocked the punch, and threw it off him. Cyborg was caught off guard.Monsiur Mallaknee kicked him in the stomach. Cyborg bounced back a little in after effect.

Monsiur Mallaballed his hands together and threw them down, hitting Cyborg in the neck and lower head. Cyborg fell to the ground unconscious.

"What's taking Cyborg so long?" Robin asked.

"I do not know friend Robin." Starfire spoke.

Cyborg got up and charged, having pretended his was dead or unconscious or something.Monsiur Mallahad thought he was dead in fact, since that could've broken his neck. Cyborg jumped on his back and weighed him down. In the end, Cyborg's weight made Shalala fall.

Cyborg began punching his head into the ground.Monsiur Mallawas loosing it. He began acting hysterically as he struggled to get Cyborg off and kill him. Cyborg knockedMonsiur Mallaunconscious. He walked back up to the switch and switched it.

"Starfire it's time," Robin stated.

All four of the remaining Titans went inside to meet up with Cyborg. They exited their crafts and grouped up.

"How did they know!" Robin yelled, "How did they know how to control the tower? How did they know where we were?"

"I don't know Robin, but yelling won't help anything." Cyborg told him.

Robin saw Starfire's wrist where he saw a little wristband. It was a locater. He grabbed Starfire's wrist very hard and showed her the wristband.

"Did you know this was on you Star?" Robin asked.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Did you!" Robin asked again, impatient to get his answers.

Robin threw her wrist away from him. He ran off to fight the Brother Hood of Evil alone. Starfire began crying. Cyborg tried comforting her.

"Starfire, what he did was wrong I know. . ." Cyborg said, "Did you know that was on you?"

"Yes, but I thought it was so cute!" Starfire cried, "I didn't know what it did."

"It's a locater," Cyborg said.

"What does this locater locate?" Starfire asked, still sobbing.

"You," Cyborg told her, "Robin will be back, you know him. He's always getting mad."

Cyborg comforted her even more before sitting down to join the unresponsive Beast Boy and Raven. Once he sat down they suddenlyattacked him, having gotten the command again. Cyborg hopped up and got hit back by a tail from a t-rex. Raven threw him into the air with her powers and threwafallen section of towerat him. Starfire helped Cyborg try to calm their friends down.

Robin ran to the bridge, where Madam Rouge, the war general, and the brain were still there. Robots were on the lower part of the bridge, that was in between Robin and them. Robin took out his knifes and began hacking away at them.

Cyborg ran to Beast Boy, fed up with having to battle them. He shot a sonic boom at him. Beast Boy turned into a muskrat to avoid getting hit by it. He then turned into a Gorilla and attacked Cyborg.

"It's time to give you the boot!" Cyborg yelled. (did I hear this from somewhere? I can't remember)

Cyborg pressed his foot up against Beast boy a small blast came out of the top of his foot and onto Beast Boy, who got shot back. Starfire was desperately trying to avoid Raven's powers as she threw stuff at her and always reappearing by her side to attack.

Starfire shot star bolts at Raven, not looking in fear she'd hurt her friend. Raven avoided every one of them and forced Starfire down with her powers. Cyborg ran up to Beast Boy, who turned into a whale and fell on top of him. He then turned into a snake, and Cyborg had to avoid his bite.

Robin jumped off the chest of one of the robots, to cut off the head of another robot. Three robots flew up to him. Robin was blocking their attacks. He kicked one down, cut the arms of another, and bonked against the third. Robin was taking care of the Robots as fast.

"We-can-almost rest in peace." the brain said.

"I know." Madam Rouge concurred.

"Starfire go help Robin. I'll take care of them!" Cyborg yelled.

"How?" Starfire asked, knowing he was having a hard to fight Beast Boy alone.

"Just go Starfire! Besides, Robin owes you an apology." Cyborg calmed down a little.

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's neck and began whirling him around. He threw the snake at Raven. Starfire obeyed Cyborg and went to help Robin with whatever he was having trouble with. Raven began using her powers to keep Beast Boy up. He turned into a pterodactyl.

Raven threw Beast Boy at Cyborg. Cyborg ran away from him screaming like a baby. Beast boy threw him into the air and was ready to began eating on the succulent meal.

Robin was badly injured as he fell back into a corner. He was in trouble as many of the robots were still around. _"Great. . .This is it. . ."_ Robin thought.

He saw Madam Rouge and the war general smirking. He couldn't tell if the brain was laughing or smiling along with his team mates, but he was sure that he was.

Robin threw his last exploding boomerangs. A couple of the robots exploded from the blast (of course). Robin held onto the wall for support. He was cut from the robot's sharp talons.

Suddenly, right before he was hacked to death, Starfire came and defended him. She took the fall. Robin looked up to see Starfire do this.

"Starfire!" He cried.

He took his trusty pipe and began fighting more of the robots that were about to attack Starfire. Robin was using his adrenaline to keep him pumped up. Seeing Starfire made him realize he shouldn't give up.

"Don't scare me like that Starfire." Robin said, dropping his pipe on the floor.

"What can I do?" Starfire asked, "You mean to much to me to loose. . ."

"Starfire. . ." Robin repeated, blushing, "You can't really mean to kill yourself for me?"

"Robin did you really mean to yell at me before?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry." Robin said.

Starfire turned around to hug Robin. Starfire showed him she cared.

"Robin, don't do that to me again. I-I. . ." Starfire said, having a rough time speak these last few words, ". . .I love you."

Robin couldn't think about anyone other than her right then. His heart raced to find answers, to find solutions. Nothing mattered anymore.

Cyborg passed out after much battling with Beast Boy and Raven. The two of them began wandering over to the bridge, slowly but surely. They were ready to combat the remaining of the Titans.

Robin and Starfire concentrated on the robots. They began defeating the robots very easily while they were teaming up on them. In no time at all, all the robots were finished.

Right as Robin finished the last of the robots he saw the puppet master. he could now save Beast Boy and Raven.

"Starfire, there's the puppet master! Save Raven and Beast boy!" Robin ordered.

He saw the puppets of Beast Boy and Rave being held by Madam Rouge. She knew that with this they'd get even more time to destroy the Earth. As Starfire went to blast the Puppet Master, Madam Rouge handed the puppets to the war general. She then held Robin off.

Starfire backed off as the war general held them in front of the puppet master. Robin attempted to throw his knife as the strings, but Madam Rouge stopped him. He ran back, dodging her out stretched hands. Robin took his pipes and defended himself.

Robin threw her off with the force of his pipe and threw the knife. He then pushed her down with his pipe. He wanted to make sure the knife would cut off the string to Beast Boy and Raven's puppets. It snapped and they fell.

Starfire was happy as she knew she could bring back her friends. She blasted the Puppet Master, who was melting from the radiation and high temperatures. Starfire could hear his screams of agony as he melted into ashes.

The souls from the puppets returned to their bodies. Madam Rouge, the war general, and the brain were a little discouraged. They could actually loose now. The brain, however, even foresaw this happening.

"I-did-not expect for you, Robin, to get this far." The brain began, "But as you can see, you are already too late!"

Starfire flew to the brain to stop him. The war general used one of his specialized weapons and trapped Starfire in a stasis field. She was unable to move.

Robin yelled, "Starfire!"

Raven and Beast Boy were on their way to get rid of Robin and Starfire, when they suddenly became normal again. Beast Boy held his head.

"What happened?" He asked as he had a headache.

"I'm not sure," Raven replied as she too had a headache.

Cyborg walked up and told them, "You've been under control by the Puppet Master."

"We what!" Beast Boy asked as he reacted to his own words by holding his head harder.

"Sorry." Raven apologized for whatever she had done.

"Not your fault guys." Cyborg told them, just glad to have them back on his side.

"So. . .Where are we?" Raven asked, as her headache subsided.

"We're in the tower in space." Cyborg explained.

Raven and Beast Boy stared at Cyborg. Something must be up, but what they didn't know. Then Beast Boy remembered the Brother Hood of Evil was still around.

"Oh no! Did they get here first?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, but we just about beat them," Cyborg said, as if he could read Beast Boy's mind.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy shouted.

That was great news, but the Brother Hood of Evil was still on the loose and as long as they were there was a chance they could destroy the world. They needed to get to the bridge fast and help Starfire and Robin, who were already on the bridge with the Brother Hood of Evil.

Robin resisted as he was being held on by an angry Monsiur Malla. The brain and Madam Rouge were side by side again along with the war general, who still used the weapon on Starfire.

"What's your plan?" Robin asked, "How did you always know where we are?"

"Well. . ." Brain told them, "I-suppose-since there is no way you can possibly defeat us now. I can tell you. Before, we had one of your communicators we spoofed up to listen in on your conversations. We triangulated where you were all the time. Once we kidnapped Starfire, your little girlfriend, we snapped that wristband you noticed on her. Since the Justice League was away on a trip, which your friend Red X knew so well of our plan, because he was once one of us-" The Brain added, "We used this stationary tower."

They had planned it all? Everything the Titans would do in the situations, they thought of. They thought of their powers, personalities, positions, physical entities and mental ones as well. How they studied it all was strange.

"You'll pay!" Robin yelled.

"The only person that will pay is you, Robin. You did not think enough of the situations you've been in. Therefore, now you've been captured." The Brain told him.

"I bet you captured the real John and purposely let him out somewhere where he could communicate with the outside on purpose as well!" Robin yelled

"Oh how you catch on quick," The brain told him, "We specifically gave the information on what the Flash and Wonder woman were doing while the rest of the Justice League was up in their tower. It wasn't that difficult to manipulate each and every person you ever knew and trusted."

"Cyborg and the others will still get your butt!" Robin yelled.

"I doubt that," The Brain responded, "unlike Starfire, they'll walk. And I've set up a trap to ensnare them as well. There's nothing you can do to stop them from being trapped by it."

Robin saw that he was defeated. Unless his friends knew about it, they were all finished.  
Cyborg walked ahead. Beast Boy wanted to give her the gift early.

"Hey wait, Raven." Beast Boy said, blushing, "I want to give it to you now."

Before Raven could subject to it, Beast Boy threw his arms around her and kissed her. She blushed. She enjoyed the moments that he gave her an eternity to think about.

When Beast Boy let go, he asked, "How was that?"

"That was. . ." Raven said as she felt her lips, "amazing. I never thought it would feel that good."

She blushed again. Beast Boy laughed with a nervous look on his face. They began running up to Cyborg to catch up.

Suddenly out of the blue, a trap came up and shocked Cyborg. He fell over unconscious.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure, but let's go on." Raven announced as she used her powers to fly.

Beast Boy followed her through the air as a hawk. They were nearing the bridge.

"Just how do you plan to destroy the Earth with this contraption?" Robin asked.

"It is simple. If I shoot at the weakest point on the planet, the Mariana Trench, I can cause all sorts of damage to the Earth." The brain cried out of joy.

Robin knew everything he needed to know. There was no way, if the brain escape, he couldn't be fooled again. He just couldn't let that happen, though.

The Light began powering up to fire down on the Mariana Trench. They were precisely over the location and it was now or never that they were going to fire on the Mariana Trench. Robin was loosing hope that his friends would come.


	13. The End

Raven and Beast Boy came barging into the room. This caught everyone off guard. Beast Boy shape shifted into a rhino and busted Monsiur Malla. Monsiur Malla let go of Robin and went flying into the war general. The weapon was destroyed, freeing Starfire in the process. 

Starfire regrouped with her friends, which now the four of them could take on the Brother Hood of Evil. The brain knew there was little time before the light blasted down to Earth. Beast Boy jumped into the air as a Gorilla. He plummeted due to bouncing off of Rouge, who stretched herself out as much as possible.

Beast Boy returned to being a human, as Rouge returned to her regular size, and proceeded in taking out the changeling. Beast Boy shape shifted to a panther and cornered her, which she wasn't at all surprised by his attack, and grabbed a hold of him.

Robin and Starfire took on Monsiur Malla. The big intelligent ape jumped back down from the ledge to face off against them. They were staring each other down. He leaned in for an attack. He punched Robin, then jumped and threw Starfire out of the sky.

Raven flew towards the war general and the brain. The war general used everything he had, from missiles to top secret weapons, in his possession. Whatever he seemed to use, Raven pointed it back at him. The war general began running for his life with the brain in his hands.

Beast Boy morphed and morphed as Madam Rouge was doing everything in her power to contain him. Nothing for the pour soul ever helped. Madam Rouge imprisoned him with her fingers and shook him about. As Beast Boy recovered, his eyes spun. He smacked his head and snapped back to reality.

Beast Boy shape shifted into a wolf and bit down into Madam Rouge, who wasn't affected by this. He then changed into a pterodactyl and finally broke free. Rouge kicked him back down to the ground and forced him under her as she continued to knock his brains out.

"Get off me!" He demanded of her.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"I said so," Beast Boy replied as he shape shifted into an elephant.

Robin threw a boomerang at Monsiur Malla, causing him to release the cold Starfire. Robin had an angry look on his face.

"If you hurt Starfire I'll . . ." Robin cursed.

Monsiur Malla ignored Robin's threat as he continued battling Robin. Robin tripped him up and rammed his head hard into the ground. Monsiur Malla did the same with Robin. Robin took his trusty bo-staff and slapped Monsiur Malla around with it.

Raven finished the fight. As the war general lain there conked out for the time being, the brain was left with a very angry Raven.

"It is already to late. . ." The brain said.

The light shot out of the tower down at the Mariana Trench. Down on the Earth, there was a huge destruction going on. A monsoon erupted from the blast that deafened the sea. In all directions, the water fled from the blast that radiated the waters. The light continued it's path down through the crevice of the planet, down deep in the cracks of the trench.

The monsoons that were created by the immensity of the blast continued their paths accordingly, fleeing from it. One monsoon in particular rushed its way to shore and began terrorizing, in a way, the people of the land.

Robin was flustered as he knew people could be dieing now as they lain helpless to stop it.

"Stop this!" Robin ordered.

"It-is-to late to stop this." The brain replied.

Madam Rouge hopped off of the elephant Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and pecked at Rouge's head. She followed Beast Boy and somehow transformed into an eagle herself! Beast Boy changed back to human, befuddled by this development.

"What the-" Beast Boy began.

Beast Boy stopped attacking his prey, and instead he became the prey! Madam Rouge, in eagle form, pecked away at Beast Boy, who was dodging, hopping this way and that, to avoid Madam Rouge. She changed into a rhinoceros and dashed over to Beast Boy.

Changing into a rhinoceros himself, Beast Boy collided with Madam Rouge. The two sprawled mono e mono. Soon, however, Madam Rouge fell to his attack. Beast Boy's onslaught had done her in. Madam Rouge, changing into herself, fell in a heap to the floor.

The Brain was getting frustrated at how close the Teen Titans were to foiling his plans. The light began to go away and the tower blacked out. In a single moment, Brain's plans went from succeeding to failing and he was ruined.

"I can still come up with another plan. It is only a matter of time before I succeed in destroying the Earth and then-" The Brain said, getting cut off from a certain woman.

"I don't think so, Brain." Wonder woman said, "The Justice League are on their way back thanks to me. I called them because I saw the light tower being used to do wrong."

"NO!" The Brain yelled, "Brother Hood of Evil run!"

However, Brain couldn't get them away in time. Before long, the Justice League returned and the Brother Hood of Evil was locked away for a very long time. Superman and the rest of the Justice League members thanked Robin and his crew for protecting the Earth while they were gone.

* * *

While on their patrol, Superman found John locked away in a cell. From there, The Brain was tried in court, and sent to a federal prison for the next one hundred years. Madam Rouge was taken to a facility where she later was locked away for all eternity in a liquid like goop. 

Shalala was drained of his intelligence and returned to the wild, where he spent the rest of his days eating bananas, drinking water, and breathing the wild.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all went back home, where they found Thunder and Lightning alive and well. They explained that at the last second they became clouds and rained over the Earth. That was the only way they could survive themselves. This put a whole lot of relief on the team, knowing that they hadn't let someone down.

Robin traveled ways until he got to a bank. He went inside to find Red X stealing the money from the stash. Red X was caught, and also sent to jail. He cursed out Robin for setting him up. However, that was just a lie. Robin did what he knew was right.

Robin and the others was at Titan's Tower where they lain on the couch just enjoying each other's company and the fact that they can relax for a long while. Titan's East returned to their tower where they protected their land.

Robin gave Thunder and Lightning both communicators, and redistributed them among the enlisted Titan members. Thunder and Lightning joined up with a couple others, including kid flash and Jinx and Wildebeast, to make up Titan's North located in North City.

Robin and Starfire had gotten together and became girlfriend and boyfriend, while Beast Boy and Raven also became good friends and eventually girlfriend and boyfriend themselves. Several months later Cyborg and his long lost love, Bee (can't remember full name; I try to remember as much as possible), got together.

Raven promised she'd return when she left for a little while. While she was gone, Beast Boy left out of most of the battles the Titans endured, except when it really got bad. When Raven returned she told them she'd found a way to revive Terra.

"I found a way to revive Terra," She said, "Come with me."

They all followed her back to the statue of Terra. Raven did a summoning spell or chant. Terra slowly returned to her original state.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"You were enclosed in some sort of rock like state," Beast Boy explained.

"Oh Beast Boy I thought I'd never see you again!" Terra exclaimed.

Terra ran over to Beast Boy and hugged him for just seeing him. Raven gave her a nasty look of jealousy. Terra saw this when she turned over to Raven. She questioned what she saw.

"Are you jealous Raven?" Terra asked.

"No. . .Just a little disgusted," Raven replied.

"You have to thank her, Terra, she's the one that revived you." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks Raven, though I'm pretty sure I saw jealousy." Terra chuckled.

"Boo Yah!" Cyborg yelled for all the things that have been going right so far.

Everyone lightened up and revisited to the Tower once more, where Terra was accepted back into the Titan's Tower as an honorary, and one of the best to ever been admission into the Teen Titans.

"Love Robin," Starfire said, being a wake up call, as she entered his room, "it is time to wake up!"

Robin woke up happy for the new day to arrive where everyone was given back to each other and things have never been better. Starfire followed Robin around everywhere these days, but Robin didn't mind. Meanwhile, Beast Boy followed Terra and Raven around these days.

"Maybe I shouldn't have promised myself to bring back Terra," Raven teased as Terra made her jealous of her once again.

"Are you kidding Raven? This is the best gift you could have ever done!" Beast Boy stated, "But you know, if things had been different, and Terra was never Slade's apprentice, we would have never gotten so close ourselves. Raven, I could never get away from you."

Raven blushed, seeing as she was the one he loved still.

"I love you. . ." She mumbled.

Terra couldn't believe what she heard. She had just barely heard it, but it was so unbelievable that that would come from the gothic girl.

"I didn't know you two got. . .together," Terra said, a little hurt.

"Terra I'm sorry, time heals things. I had to get over you. . ." Beast Boy said.

"Can I give you one last kiss before I let you go?" Terra asked.

"I don't think that can hurt anything." Beast boy said, "but I would consult with Raven first."

"Go ahead," Raven said, for she knew that it was only going to be one kiss.

Terra kissed Beast Boy to show him she still cared, but Beast Boy couldn't do the same. So Terra and Beast Boy were just friends from then on.

"Again, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, "But I love you Raven."

Raven, again, blushed. She had already known, but just hearing him say such a thing made her heart pound heavier. So all the titans, including Titan's North and Titan's East, gathered around and a picture was taken. Everyone was smiling, for a good ending they had.

_The End. . ._


End file.
